Dueño de la noche
by Eliwiz
Summary: No hay mucho que decir... solo qué es el relato de una pequeña historia. YukixShu


_Hola!_

_Aquí estoy nuevamente dejándoles este Songfic, que escribí hace tanto tiempo que ya ni me acordaba de que existía…_

_Resulta que ayer por la noche, una de mis entrometidas amigas hurgo en mi PC en busca de algo para entretenerse mientras esperaba por la impresión de un manual para el trabajo y encontró unos cuantos fics abandonados y perdidos entre tantos documentos de Word._

_Así que insistió hasta el cansancio en que lo publicara y pss como sé que no dejara de acosarme, aquí lo tienen…aunque no se me olvida que les debo actualizaciones._

_La canción se llama __**Dueña de la noche**__ y pertenece a un dueto que solía escuchar mi hermana cuando yo era niña, su nombre es __**Pimpinela**__ y aunque no quisiera admitirlo (por no darle la razón a mi hermana) en realidad me gustan varias de sus canciones._

_En fin… no modifique absolutamente nada del fic, a excepción de letra de la canción para que haga referencia a "él" en vez de a "ella" y por lo demás se quedo exactamente igual a como lo encontré, así que si se topan con errores de dedo o con algunas incongruencias con la letra de la canción, solo diré en mi defensa que fue de los primeros fics que escribí y no me atreví a publicar._

_Y va dedicado con mucho cariño a Anee-chan… por animarme a subirlo, a pesar de que considero que no es lo suficientemente bueno… gracias tontis por tu apoyo!_

_Gravitation no me pertenece…_

_**Dueño de la noche**_

Podría decirse que siempre he sido muy feliz... jaa, que irónico sueña eso en mis labios.

Soy el vocalista de una de las mejores bandas de Japón… o al menos solía serlo hasta ese día en que todos mis sueños se fueron por la borda, en un momento de locura.

Sueños que realice al lado de mi mejor amigo, "Hiro" a quien siempre he admirado y al que le debo mucho de lo que un día fui, pero lamentablemente las cosas no siempre salen como uno desea…

Mi familia siempre me apoyó al igual que los grandes amigos que hice en el transcurso de mi vida… mi otro compañero de banda, mi manager y demás compañeros con los que trabaje día a día, al igual que mi ídolo de la infancia.

Ellos siempre han permanecido a mi lado, hasta hoy que mi cuerpo yace inerte en este sitio.

Viví el amor más puro e intenso que cualquier otra persona, al principio mi relación con él fue muy difícil y solo Dios sabe que me costo un sinfín de lagrimas obtener su amor, pero después que lo tuve me volví loco, como una persona que jamás tuvo nada y de repente lo tiene todo, me volví loco…. Loco de amor y de celos…

¿Por qué? Solo puedo responder que mi propia mente me hizo una mala jugada.

Al principio él no me aceptaba pero con paciencia y dedicación logre entrar en su corazón de una manera insospechada hasta para él mismo… los engaños cesaron y en nuestra relación abundo la confianza, el amor y la tranquilidad que siempre hubimos anhelado.

Así es… aunque me duela admitirlo, el gran amor de mi vida "Yuki" llego a amarme más de lo que jamás imagine, ya no me trataba con frialdad e incluso llego a cambiar el "baaka" por "amor" y otros dulces apelativos, que hasta hace poco recordaba con inmensa tristeza.

¿Entonces, por que termine aquí?

Todo empezó debido al exceso de trabajo por parte de ambos… yo trabajaba hasta tarde en NG, y él en casa… aunque eso cambio repentinamente, ya que comenzó a salir bastante por "cuestiones de trabajo" y llegaba después que yo.

En un principio comprendí que sus tantos logros lo mantenían ocupado, pero una noche sospeche que había algo más…

_El llegaba, yo dormía, en silencio se acercaba,  
me dejaba una caricia y en sus brazos me tomaba._

_Cuando su cuerpo sentía, poco a poco despertaba  
y mi miedo se moría cuando él me hablaba…_

Yo le sentía llegar cuando se acostaba a mi lado y acariciaba mi cabello con ternura para luego sostenerme entre sus fuertes brazos y besar mis labios con pasión contenida, yo me inquietaba murmurando su nombre y él simplemente me hablaba al oído…

_Tranquilo amor, tranquilo, duerme que soy yo, mi vida…_

_Y yo le creía, hasta que un día sin querer descubrí…_

Eso se repitió constantemente hasta que comencé a notar que todos los viernes después de hacerme el amor, alguien le hablaba pasada la media noche… y un día mientras él se bañaba yo caí en la tentación de revisar sus llamadas.

_Que era todo mentira! _

"Número desconocido" leí en la pantalla de su móvil, hurgando más encontré un mensaje de él dirigido al mismo, que decía… "Bien, nos vemos mañana a la hora de siempre y no vuelvas a llamarme a casa, tonta."

Mi corazón latió tan fuerte que casi lo escupo por la boca… yo que conocía los teléfonos de toda su familia y hasta el de su editora, no tenía ni idea de a quien pertenecía ese número.

Fue entonces que creí comprender lo que sucedía y un sábado fingí ir al trabajo, espere en el lobby del edificio y me escondí cuando le vi salir apresuradamente después de mí.

En ese momento mi mundo se vino abajo… ya no solo era una sospecha y lo comprobé cuando regresó a casa y me encontró esperándolo.

Le dije que recién había llegado y él mintió diciendo que solo había salido a comprar cigarrillos.

Yo le observe en silencio, tratando de contener las lágrimas que luchaban por escapar de mis ojos… él no sospecho que sabía su secreto, en cambio notó que estaba demasiado silencioso y en seguida supuso que era debido al poco tiempo que nos veíamos últimamente…

Me dijo tiernas palabras y me envolvió en su cálido cuerpo con tanto cariño, que me hizo estremecer de felicidad cuando me reclamo como suyo durante toda la noche… aunque después me sentí tan estúpido… tan cobarde por no haberlo afrontado y por haberme dejado seducir por sus suaves caricias.

_Esas caricias no eran sólo mías,  
ni las palabras que él siempre decía._

_Yo era dueño de la noche, pero ella del día…_

_Y todo el tiempo que nunca me daba,  
todo ese tiempo de mí se reía…_

_Yo era dueño de la noche, pero no de su vida,  
Era todo mentira, mentira…_

Pasaron los días y yo trate de olvidar lo que sabía, pero no lograba conseguirlo… intentaba sonreír y no pensar en nada cuando me poseía, pero podía más la angustia de saberlo de alguien más, que por dentro me moría y por miedo a perderlo tuve que aguántalo en silencio… sin que él presintiera lo que en mí sucedía…

_Todo había ya cambiado, aunque él no lo sabía,  
yo trataba de olvidarme, pero era inútil, no podía._

_Tan profundo y tan grande era el amor que yo le daba,  
que no podía acostumbrarme a saber que me engañaba…_

Hasta que un día decidí hacerle frente… llegue temprano y me fui a la cama a esperar por su regreso… tenía miedo, pero la decisión estaba tomada.

_El llegó, yo no dormía, en silencio lo esperaba,  
cuando se acercó a abrazarme, puse fin allá a su vida…_

Cuando sentí su presencia un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo, me tomo entre sus brazos como solía hacerlo y cuando intento besarme, los celos me cegaron por un momento y le incrusté la navaja que ocultaba entre la almohada…

Él únicamente me miró con sorpresa, pero supe que no me odio… cuando se aferro a mi cuerpo con dulzura.

_Y vinieron a buscarme, estoy aquí desde aquel día,  
y en la noche al acostarme aún lo escucho todavía…_

_Tranquilo amor, tranquilo, duerme que soy yo, mi vida…_

No podía oír absolutamente nada que no fuera su escasa respiración, claro síntoma de que moría… fue entonces cuando un intenso sonido me hizo volver a la realidad… era ella.

Tome el teléfono que aún estaba en la bolsa de su pantalón y escuche esa voz bastante conocida, del otro lado de la línea…

"Eiri, ya sabes que mañana es tu consulta… y no me vayas a salir con eso de que ya no eres un niño, sé que no quieres preocupar a Shu con tus problemas de salud, pero creo que ya deberías decirle… por cierto ya hable con Kanna y me prometió darte unos días de descanso, aún así…

_Y yo me reía, porque al final sin querer descubrí,  
que él no me mentía…_

Solté el móvil y trate de incorporarme para buscar ayuda, pero en cuanto él vio el miedo en mi rostro bañado de lagrimas, me sonrió para luego depositar una suave caricia sobre mi mejilla y en instantes su vida se escapo entre mis brazos.

Él me amaba y yo… yo injustamente le arrebate la vida.

_Esas caricias eran sólo mías,  
todo fue invento de mis fantasías…_

Hice un par de llamadas y mientras esperaba, me abrace a su inerte cuerpo, preguntándome en el por qué lo había hecho.

No se exactamente cuanto tiempo paso hasta que ellos llegaron… Hiro me separo de él para que un paramédico le examinara.

"Esta muerto" pronunció y yo tome la responsabilidad del infame acto que había cometido.

Llegaron sus hermanos y su cuñado… me miraron con tristeza mientras yo no dejaba de llorar.

Todos preguntaron lo que sucedió, pero yo solo pronunciaba que lo había matado… ¿que otra explicación querían?

Asumieron que lo había hecho presa del miedo, ya que meses atrás un obsesivo fans me acosaba, pero yo intente en vano de explicar que no era cierto…

"Esquizofrenia" fue lo que me diagnosticaron, me trajeron a esta institución mental y permanecí aquí durante varios días.

Pero ya no me importaba nada, yo lo amaba tanto como el primer día y aun por las noches al acostarme, escuchaba sus dulces palabras…

_Yo era dueño de su vida y él ya no vivía…_

Yo solo quería ir con él, implorar su perdón y permanecer a su lado, aunque fuera en otra vida.

Esa mañana, recibí la visita de mi madre y de mi mejor amigo…

_Y una mañana me marché a buscarlo,  
para estar juntos como el primer día…_

Cuando me despedí de ellos, sabiendo que no recibiría ninguna otra visita hasta la hora de la comida, deslice esa pequeña navaja que había tomado del botiquín de primeros auxilios de la amable enfermera que me atendía, sobre las venas de mi frágil muñeca…

El dolor era insoportable, pero nada comparado con lo que sufrí por lo que había hecho… afortunadamente no tuve que esperar mucho tiempo para perder la conciencia.

_Y al encontrarme me abrazó y me dijo_

Cuando desperté, ahí estaba él… sonriendo mientras me aprisionaba entre sus cálidos brazos y murmuraba cerca de mi oído aquellas palabras que tanto anhelaba volver a escuchar de sus propios labios…

_Tranquilo amor, tranquilo…_

_Sé que este fic estuvo un poco extraño y enfermizo, pero aún así espero que haya sido de su agrado._

_Y pss si quieren culpar a alguien por haberse traumado al leerlo, culpen a Anee-chan por haberme insistido en que lo publicara._

_En fin… ya les compensare con otra historia que escribí y que publicare más adelante._

_Muchas gracias por leer…_


End file.
